


Bingo Blues

by McScoopski



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bingo, Cheating, Crack, Crying, F/F, F/M, M/M, gay grandpas, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McScoopski/pseuds/McScoopski
Summary: [JOKE FIC DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY UNLESS YOU WANT TO]They met in bingo and fell apart in bingo
Relationships: (minor)bob19456/IDoAThing, McScoopski/Freddie Mercury, McScoopski/Roman Reigns, McScoopski/princessmak_ayla, princessmak_ayal/sharonz
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for some time. Y'all expected my work and I bring you trash. Maybe I'll continue my other works, maybe I'll start my OC again anew, but right now I just need some silliness.
> 
> This is for my friends, who helped me get over makayla

It started at Bloxy Bingo. A group of friends looking to have some fun.

It was a normal day. The gay grandpas, Jim Pawley and Matthew Pawley were going about their cards. Boy Roy and his friend were wearing their dresses. The Police showed up to play a few rounds. 

That's when Scoopski saw her. That default girl. Princessmak_ayla.

She walked over in that static Roblox walk and sat next to him. Bob and IDoAThing sat across fro them. Bob stared at his card in a trance, seemingly afk.

Flora sat at the table behind and started making conversation.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" She asked.

"We just met." Scoop replied.

They continued on their bingo, unaware of the trouble that would come,


	2. Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

Scoops was suspicious.

His nachos had been ordered three hours ago. Where were they?

"I ordered nachos three hours ago." He said to the table. 

Makayla was silent.

He decided to go in search of the nachos.

"Where are you going, Scoops?" Flora asked.

"You're leaving your girl!" IDoAThing exclaimed.

He kept walking, in search of the cheese chips.

He looked at the snack counter, the arcade machines, and finally the trash and saw one singular cheese chip.

He grabbed it and headed back to the table.

"Look at what you did to your girl!" Flora scolded him.

Makayla looked about the same.

"I found nacho, one singular chip." He proudly presented them with the chip.

They continued their bingo.


End file.
